Jyun
'Live with what you've got. Who knows? Maybe Fate has great surprises for you to discover.' Jyun is a character made by Hibiko on Fanfiction.net. Appearance Sword Art Online Blake's avatar, Jyun, has short dark brown hair, kaki eyes, rectangular intellectual-like black glasses and is very tall, around 6'8''. In the beginning of the game, he wears a dark yellow shirt, black pants and black combat boots along with fighting dark brown gloves with yellow outlines and the usual starting armor chest piece. After he reaches floor 8, he decides to equip himself with a deep black coat with a hood in order to fit his fighting style and dump his left hand glove in order to catalyze dark magic with much more ease. 'Real life after Sword Art Online' Blake has short dark brown hair that forms a spiky end behind his head, kaki eyes behind rectangular black intellectual glasses that his parents would constantly notice them slowly becoming green and now is 7'1 ' '''tall, to the point that many people would think of him as a basketball player. He normally wears a white and red hoodie jacket with black jeans and black shoes with yellow outlines. As a gift his little sister gave him, he is now always wearing a little necklace forming the Triforce of the Legend of Zelda in order to please her and always remember her when he is away from home. Also, just after his week with his parents, he decided to dye the front of his hair in dark yellow, forming a little yellow line going down on his face. ALfheim Online In the world of ALfheim Online as the Cait Sith Jyun, he wears a black and yellow coat letting his tail get out of it over a black shirt with two leather belt crossing on his chest secretely hiding kunais with Illusion Magic, black combat pants and leather combat boots. He also wears a Dark Magic amplifier glove on his left hand and he often puts his hood on to hide his face that many players would consider cute and not aggressive in battle since he has small lips with little cat fangs getting out of them, short blonde hair, bright yellow eyes and yellow cat ears. At first look, he could be misunderstood as a female player, which he hates even more.... Personality Sword Art Online Although he prefers to fight alone as a solo player, he likes to socialize and would often be able to make friends quickly. He is smart, calculative, generous and kind-hearted for the others in need of help. Even if he is only 15, anyone could say that he has the mind of a perfectly well-trained soldier in battle and could easily be able to kill anyone who is his enemy without any regret. However, when he is alone, he would often take a depressed look when he thinks about his family in the Real World and, even if he acts strong and brave in front of everyone, he is as much scarred to die than any other poor kid that entered SAO. After Sword Art Online Although he is still the smart and kind-hearted kid he was on SAO, he became much more brave and social and had finally been able to overcome the burden of his old family. Now, if someone tries to bully him like they did before, a punch to the face will arrive pretty quickly. Bio In real life, he would often be seen and described as a lonely technology addict and a student that cares way too much about his grades, always worrying about them everywhere he would go. After his family traveled from Canada to Japan for Christmas vacations while he was still seven years old, his whole family was found killed and his older brother seemed to had escaped the bloodshed, leaving him in a complete sadness and depression for two entire months. Luckily, since he talked perfectly both French, English and Japanese, the Otonashi family adopted him while he was at the adoption center and he lived with them forever since. But, as he entered SAO and got trapped in it, he swore to get out of this damn game and survive with the best he could in order to get back to his family and find back his brother, forcing him to take arms and fight as a solo player, but soon renouncing to this hard decision and joining Dan's guild, the Destiny Knights, to comfort Rosa who told him that her brother was very depressed and almost died multiple times. After finally getting out of SAO two years later, he decided to stay for an entire week with only his family and him, not touching any video games for the entire time. Although, even if he just came back from the Online World and had reunited with his adoptive family, he is still a video game addict by heart and was soon really interrested by the AmuSphere and the most popular game of the moment, ALfheim Online. Of course, after so much time being a great fighter on SAO, he could not stand the fact that he became back a normal young man and rushed to the gaming market as soon as possible to buy the new AmuSphere and the game ALfheim Online with the only words in his head being I have to get my weapons back......and try the cat race......and fly......and OH SCREW IT! I WANT THAT GAME NOW!!!. Weapons and equipment 1.Blade of Morpheus Very rare legendary shortsword that is said to only take its true form after chosing the most fitted assassin for him to use. At first, Jyun had taken the summary of the merchant who was solding the weapon with a grain of salt, but bought it anyway and soon unleashed its true power in the middle of a friendly duel with Dan Basaka. Strangely, the weapon has the ability to rise in power at every level, so the shortsword never left Jyun for the whole time he was in SAO. 2.Hidden Blade of the Brotherhood Little Dagger-type retractible blade that is disguised as a gauntlet found in a dungeon that can only be done alone while testing the stealth attributes of someone. If the player completed the dungeon, then he was judged worthy enough to wear this blade. At level 25, Jyun was able to finish the dungeon with a lot of effort and was able to replace his usual daggers with this blade only used in hand-to-hand combat and assassinations. 3.Throwing Knifes 4.Shadow Rune DaThis strange black stone with a weird purple glyph on it was one of the first thing Jyun found while questing for NPCs. WIth its power, he can use Shadow Magic with ease and can discover hiddden curses. Although many of his friends tells him that this stone could be bad for him, he never felt any disadvantages from it and kept it for a long time until the end of SAO. Sword Skills 1. Morpheus's Kiss '''(Melee-type skill. Makes the weapon become poisonous and hurt the ennemy little by little until he dies. Enormous cooldown, so it's a one-time use only.) 2. '''Shadow's Embrace (Magic-type skill. Makes the traget engulfed in shadows, stroking it for three seconds and perfect for dealing another blow afterwards.) 3. Shadow's Company (Support-type skill. Makes a shadow appear in front of the target in order to taunt it.) 4.' 'Dark Slash (Melee-type skill. 3-hit combo that consists of dealing multiple strikes with the weapon used on the target. Becomes a 7-hit combo after level 40.) 5. Fade (Support-type skill. When the caster gets hit, his body becomes black smoke and he is teleported to a very short distance away from the target. Can only work for 3 seconds.) 6. Twin Blade (Magic-type skill. For a short time, the second weapon of the assassin becomes a small shadow short sword. Length is increased after every level.) 7. Smile of the Wicked (Melee-type skill. The caster hits the target in a perfect precise point and kicks the target away.) 8. Gift of Morpheus (Support-type skill. Buff that upgrades the health regeneration of the caster for 15 seconds.) 9. Night Mother's Strike (Melee-type skill. Buff the Stealth skill of the caster highly and makes any dagger-like weapons have a temporary Stealth Attack Bonus.) Starting Equipment -Wooden Short sword -Bronze Dagger -2 health potions -2 mana potions -2 Warp Crystals Gallery Untitled 2.JPG|Jyun's real life self after SAO Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player